


Bismuth Before Pleasure

by thatfakelesbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, War, bispearl - Freeform, rose Quartz is a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian
Summary: During the war, Rose finds out that Pearl and Bismuth are having a secret relationship.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	Bismuth Before Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot commissioned by the always lovely Made of Love!

“Pearl! PEARL! Where did you go? I can’t see anything. Can you hear me?” Bismuth shouted.

The sound of gems screaming in their nearby vicinity was loud, as gems were either shattered or their forms were poofed. Rose Quartz tried to pick up any gems or pieces that she could, hoping she could find a way to save them. She sent them off into bubbles to their temple, knowing she would take care of them later. Bismuth had lost Pearl in the shuffle of dust and fighting. It was hard to see and hard to hear anything around her. She felt like Pearl could be close, but worried that she met the same fate as some of her fallen comrades.

Bismuth continued to search for Pearl, hoping that she would find her somewhere amidst the chaos, alive and safe. She struck a Homeworld gem, poofing her on impact and sending her off to the temple in a bubble, giving her no chance to reform. Finding a clearing within the war that was unfolding in front of them, Bismuth dashed to a nearby tree and found cover. Again, she called for Pearl.

“PEARL! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Bismuth? Bismuth! I’m over here!” Pearl finally answered. Though it was loud, Bismuth could tell that she was frightened.

Bismuth did her best to follow the direction in which Pearl’s voice came from and eventually found her cowering behind a large destroyed piece of a spacecraft. The ship was beyond repair and it was likely that they were safe here. Hopefully, nobody would be coming around this area for at least a couple of minutes.

“Pearl, are you okay?” Bismuth asked. She bent down to Pearl whose face was buried in her hands. She was covering her gem. Bismuth could see tears streaming down her face.

“Where is Rose?” She cried, looking up at Bismuth.

“Your gem…”

Pearl’s gem was cracked; one more hit would surely shatter it. “I need Rose. Please get me, Rose.” 

Bismuth stood back up, determined to help Pearl. “Stay here, be safe. I’ll be back in a minute. Rose is nearby.”

Bismuth ran back towards an area where she had last seen Rose. She found her, gathering gem shards near an open patch of grass. Garnet was in front of her, keeping Rose’s form safe while she did this. Bismuth approached from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose turned around and readied her sword to fight what she assumed was an enemy coming from behind. She sighed and sheathed her weapon when she was met with Bismuth. 

“Bismuth. You need to be more careful. I could have hurt you.”

“Come with me.”

Bismuth led Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, to their injured Pearl. She got to her level and shed some tears over Pearl’s gem, healing it on impact.

Pearl let her own tears subside and stood up.

“Are you alright to keep fighting?” Rose asked.

Pearl nodded and wiped her face off, replacing her look of sadness and fear with determination.

The fighting lasted for hours that night. Most of the Homeworld gems had retreated as their forces dwindled. Many of the crystal gems were shattered or corrupted as the night grew dark. Those who were left met in the temple that night to strategize for the next morning when more gems would surely be back to fight. The temple was merely a hole carved into the side of a mountain. It contained a warp and an inner temple door where the gems remained to stay safe from fighting. Many of the gems who had survived were broken, but not externally. They’d seen their friends shattered in front of them, thinking they would never see them again. It would be thousands of years before many of them could be reunited.

Rose Quartz went into her own room and the other crystal gems went their separate ways, leaving just Bismuth and Pearl alone. Both were devastated by the immense loss they had seen that day. Neither wanted to speak, knowing that words could not heal what they just went through. Pearl offered a hand to Bismuth, who accepted.

“Are you okay?” Pearl asked.

“Are you?” Bismuth asked.

“No.”

“Me either.”

Pearl pulled Bismuth’s hand to her chest and cried. She squeezed her so tight, she feared she may hurt her. “I’m s-sorry.” Pearl choked through tears. “We lost more than I anticipated. I just, I-.”

Bismuth quieted her and wrapped Pearl tightly, letting her cry into her chest. She stroked her hair. Bismuth cried too. 

“I was so afraid that I lost you today. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Bismuth said. The fear of Pearl being gone from her life was strong. She cared about her other friends, but not as much as she cared for Pearl. If Pearl was gone, she couldn’t see herself continuing to fight. Pearl helped her through so much. 

Bismuth looked down at Pearl and put a hand on her chin, bringing Pearl’s lips to her own. They shared a passionate, but soft kiss. 

“I love you, Bismuth. I promise you that I am not going anywhere. I will stay by your side and fight until the fight is done.” They kissed again, neither gem noticing that Rose Quartz was standing in the doorway. She left; she would deal with this tomorrow.

Morning came and the gems were ready to fight. Rose Quartz stood by Bismuth’s side.

“I need you to guard me while I search for more of our gems. Garnet is going to stay with Pearl.”

“You got it.” Bismuth agreed.

There were no Homeworld gems there yet. They weren’t positive they would come today but wanted to remain on the ready if they did. They stayed as far from their base as they possibly could, as to not give away their secret hideout. Bismuth trailed behind Rose, keeping a lookout for approaching enemies. 

“Hey,” Bismuth started. “We might want to really consider bringing out the Breaking Point soon. It’s getting hard to keep these gems off. I can’t always get a clear shot on them, but with the breaking point, we don’t have to worry about recovering them and bubbling them. They’ll shatter on impact.”

Rose stopped and looked back. “You know we cannot do that. I’m not taking any lives. The gems of Homeworld are brainwashed. If we bubble them, we can turn them to our side.”

“And how about the ones that don’t turn? We un-bubble them, and half of them try to kill us! We haven’t figured out a way to restrain them. And we’ve had several instances where they act like they’re on our side and shatter our own! By allowing them to live, we continue to put ourselves at severe risk.”

“We are not shattering gems.” Rose declared. She turned back around and started forward once again. Bismuth couldn’t think of anything that would convince her. Of course, shattering gems was never ideal in Bismuth’s mind, but she would do anything to protect her soldiers. Who cared if the lives lost were of gems that were trying to destroy them and the Earth? 

Rose halted. “We’re here.”

Bismuth looked around. She saw no gems to recover. The space around them was fairly empty, with their other friends far away, unable to be seen.

“Where is here, exactly?” Bismuth asked.

“I know about you and Pearl.”

“How do you… I mean what? What are you talking about?”

“How long?” Rose asked.

“I- I don’t know what you mean.”

“HOW LONG?” Rose screamed. Her voice shook the ground. She looked downwards, refusing to make eye contact with Bismuth.

“A couple of months.” Bismuth replied. “Listen, I know you guys kind of have this thing going on. I didn’t want to step on your toes. But I’m in love with Pearl.”

Rose shook her head. A sinister smiled formed in the corners of her mouth. She laughed. Her laugh started quiet but broke into a full uproar. Bismuth couldn’t do anything but stare at her. She wasn’t sure what to do, or what to say. She took a few steps back as Rose began to take out her sword.

“I won’t allow you to be a distraction for her any longer.” Bismuth tried to turn away but fell. Rose Quartz stood over her and held her sword in front of her face. “I am going to get rid of you. I’ll tell her that you died a noble death.”

“Rose, please. Don’t do this. We can talk about this. I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Think about what you’re doing.” Bismuth begged.

“I’ve already thought about it,” Rose said angrily. These were the last words that she would ever speak to Bismuth. With one large swing of her sword, Bismuth lost her form. She picked up Bismuth’s gem and whistled, calling a pink lion to her side. Inside this lion’s mane was an endless space where she kept things that nobody would be able to find. Bismuth would be lost to the world.

Rose rejoined with the crystal gems. By the time she reached them she was out of breath and crying. 

“Rose? Rose! Are you okay? Where is Bismuth?” Garnet asked, surveying her surroundings.

“There was a gem, she came out of nowhere. She shattered Bismuth and grabbed all of her pieces before I could. I tried to protect her, but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry.” Rose fell onto her knees, her fists hitting the ground. Pearl ran to her to console her while she too began crying. Bismuth was gone. She was really gone. How was she to keep fighting without Bismuth? They were supposed to win this war together. Her heart was shattered into pieces, thinking she would never see Bismuth again. It wouldn’t be until 5,300 years in the future when she would finally learn the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it doesn't have a happy ending :(


End file.
